Hoovira IV
Hoovira IV is the fifth planet in its home system, the only planet in its system within the 'Goldilocks zone'. It is the native home to the Halmar, and Droove races, and became the new planetary home to the Tesilver. Continents Hoovira IV has the total of 4 main continents, two of which are connected by a small strand of land, allowing a land bridge for wildlife to cross. Tekku Tekku is the northwestern continent upon Hoovira IV's surface. Tekku's coasts along the eastern and southern Tekku are along the equator, but are also aligned with mountainous regions, thus causing most of southeastern Teeku to have much drier (whilst not warmer) conditions compared to the rest of Hoovira IV. The rest of the continent apart from there are mostly made of tropical prairies, savannahs and scrublands. Shonu Shonu is much larger than Tekku, rivaling Kayru for being the largest on Hoovira IV. The climate works mostly opposite when compared to the other continents, further south than the others. The northern point of Shonu is covered in lush rainforests, due to it being along the equator. However, it also has a large amount of caverns and caves, due to the local Tavis population. Shonu also has a large, saltwater lake located near the center of the continent. Vveru Vveru is the smallest continent on Hoovira IV. Vveru has a lot of mountainous regions along its coastlines, though not enough to block off any moisture like the mountains in Tekku. Being smaller than the other continents, Vveru's tropical forests are more widespread on it, despite it being further north. Unlike Shonu, and Tekku, Vveru became connected to the other continent, Kayru, by a small land bridge. Beforehand, Vveru had a long history of being in isolation, having life found nowhere else on Hoovira IV. Kayru Considered the main continent of Hoovira IV, Kayru rivals with Shonu for being the largest continent on Hoovira IV. Kayru is naturally highly elevated, causing cooler temperatures further inland for prairies and hilly grasslands to grow. Kayru, despite its size, isn't as ecologically diverse, most of the land mainly having just open savannah and pockets of forests scattered around the surface. Geographical Timeline Voda era Kirruvan Period The Kirruvan Period marked the first complex life forms to evolve upon Hoovira IV. During this time period, Hoovira IV didn't had any sort of land masses upon its surface, thus the entire planet as a global ocean. Because of that, no life on the planet evolved into terrestrial beings just yet. Gorgiln Period The Gorgiln Period shown the small drop of global water levels, beginning to show the first signs of dry land. Despite that, though, life still primarily remained aquatic for the most part. During this time period, lifeforms within the sea had become superbly adaptive, but, at the end of the Gorgiln Period, the oceans started to dramatically drop in level, causing about 30% of life to go extinct. Selx era Zzerrun Period The drop in sea level began to show that of the future continents beginning to show upon the surface due to the drop in water levels. At the time, the continents were much smaller than they are currently: more like large islands. Upon these islands, life within the ocean first began to climb up onto land, though life was still primarily aquatic. This era sparked the first ancestors to the upcoming sapiens, the Droove. Corovo Period The Corovo Period began to show life expanding across the land masses and islands, as the continents shifted and moved. During this time period, the Droove began to establish, and started to also adapt to life on land, thus creating the herbivorous ancestors to the Halmar race during that time. Life within the ocean, and on land began to even out as time went on. Tesivra stage During the late Corovo Period, this particular stage began when a race of rare aliens, called the Tesilver, arrived from their home planet Gitro, in order to try to survive. Aria Era Savij Period The new race of Tesilver deeply effected this time period. While the world continued to shift and change, the Tesilver evolved alongside the Halmar and Droove races, yet began to dry parts of the planet in order to eke out their own living, and releasing the Tavis into native areas, thus causing more land to form on it than naturally. This act birthed the Silver Archipelago, the experimental set of islands within the main ocean. Animal groups (Halmar and Droove included) were forced to evolve to the added land masses, and one animal group, the Herivia, became extinct because of it. Hoeva Period The Hoeva Period continued to suffer the altering effects of the Tesilver, as the creation of the land bridge between Vveru and Kayru was made, thus making a passage for animals to cross to both continents. Due to the warm tempertures, forests of epic proportions grew on every continent. However, near the end of this period, another mass extinction event occurred, when volcanic activity started to poison, and cloud the atmosphere greatly, due to the Tesilver's involvement in adding more land than needed to be. These volcanic eruptions began to create multiple effects: including the sulfur forming acid rain, and the amount of ask covering the sky, causing a greenhouse effect. 50% of life suffered deeply, or became extinct, and The Halmar ancestors were nearly extinct due to the event as well. Aura Period The Aura Period was probably the most prosperous time period thus far (ironically enough). After the volcanoes on land died, and the Tesilver activity dwindling, life began to prosper once again. Due to the opened areas, made from the acid rain, life started to evolve into much larger creatures. With the help of the Droove, the Halmar made a strong comeback, and became common amongst the land. Category:Gingalover's Content Category:Locations Category:Planets